RWBY : Somewhere You Belong
by Yamiya Evans
Summary: Ruby Rose committed serial murders without her realization. As Yang tries to find out the truth, Ruby doesn't know whether she belong with her friends or not. Sequel of Monster Inside Me. Credit to Psychedelic-Chaos134 for the cover art :D
1. A New Beginning

**Here's the sequel for the tigers out there. Read this before you pounce me XP**

* * *

Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

**Ruby**

The four of us return after finishing our mission. Killing a Deathstalker were harder if it wasn't for its shell. Luckily, I managed to tear it open and plunge my claws into it. So we pretty much did it together (though I'm the one who fought the most). We decided to take a break at the academy's garden.

I'm still in my Grimm form. Yang lies on my head, Weiss and Blake on my side. Just now, my sister and Weiss argued who gets to sit on my head (it happens a lot). Still, Yang always win. Weiss still pouting, though. Blake is busy with her book as usual. Yang slowly stroke my fur.

Seeing the princess still pouting, I pick her up with my paws and put her near to my face. I can see her blushing, even though she tried to hide it. But she nuzzled herself into my fur. Suddenly, I felt a rough tug on my head. "Ow! What's that for, Yang?!" I cried.

"Why she gets to sit near you?! I'm your sister!" She begin to protest. Weiss look up at her and said, "Well, you insisted to sit on her head. So she took me next to her!" She stick out her tongue. She gently caress my face. I could hear a huff from my sister. She's been childish lately and so does Weiss. But that's what make our team the noisiest and fun.

It's almost noon and lunch time. I picked up Yang and put her down on the ground. I slowly change myself into human. Though the process takes a while, within few minutes I'm in my human form. After I shifted myself, I feel onto my knees. Yang and Weiss caught my arm. Changing back is sure is tiring. I stood on my feet again. I gave them a smile, assure them not to worry. Then, I feel Weiss' soft hand on my right and Yang's on my left. Soon, they begin to tug me. Blake tried her best to break up their arguments. I giggled as I watch the two of them argue who's going to hold my hand.

* * *

**Yang**

No fair! The princess got to hold her hand! Well, I didn't mean to imply anything here but Ruby's my little sister and I have the rights to hold her hand! But Blake said that I should gave her the chance so I have no choice.

We settled ourselves in our dorm after lunch. Blake is with her book (like always :/), Weiss busied herself with homework and Ruby is playing with her rubber duck that I bought for her (don't ask where I got it). While I settle myself in front of the television. Not much of action movies lately so I watched James Bond.

Then, a rubber duck fly before me. I don't know how but Ruby jumped in action and bite the toy. That duck sure is distracting her. When she bit it, a squeak is heard from the toy and surely she played with it more. Judging by how she play, she look like a puppy than a girl and that makes her Ruby.

The clock strikes 2 o'clock and Ruby suddenly vanished. Every two in the evening she always vanish without a trace, though rosé petals were hovering before me. I get up and head to the kitchen, the only place that I could ever think of.

In the kitchen, Ruby tried to reach the top cabinet where Weiss kept her cookies. That explains why the kitchen always become a mess. I reached out a jar of cookies and handed it over to her. "Thanks, sis!" Then she run off to the lounge.

I shook my head, watching my sister eating the cookies excessively. I should've known that 2 o'clock means her snack time. I later join with my little sister. She's watching some type of romantic comedy show. She munched her cookies like a chipmunk. I ruffle her hair and she nuzzle her face into my palm. She offered me a cookie and I took one. Weiss and Blake joined us too. Alas, the four of us sitting on the couch, watching the television.


	2. Childish

Chapter 2 : Childish

**Weiss**

Childish? I'm not childish! What makes Blake think like that?! Okay, I might be over boarding about attracting Ruby but that doesn't make me childish. Ugh, it's my second year in Beacon! How could I be childish?!

It's 4 pm and I got nothing to do. So I asked Ruby to accompany me. But then, Yang interrupted and asked Ruby to go to the city to buy some school supplies. Both of us later argue with each other.

Confused, Ruby stood and watching us argue. She later excuse herself and wandered off. Panicked, both of us called her at a same time and glare at each other. "Look what you did! Now where did she go?!"

"Me?! Excuse me, princess! I was just asking her to follow me to the city. And you just butted in!" Ugh, what a nerve! "I'm butting... Ugh! Listen, Blondie! I'm the one who asked her first so she should follow me!"

"Follow you?! I'm her sister so she should follow her sister!" Our eyes locked onto each other. As I was about to open my mouth, Blake suddenly appeared with Ruby behind her. Released an exasperated sigh, she said, "Ruby said you two were arguing. Is it true?"

"She started it!" Both of us said and pointed at each other at the same time. Blake face palmed and Ruby whimpered. Oh, that puppy whimper! I feel like I wanted to hug her and cuddle her but I tried to contain that urge. Blake shook her head. "In this case, I'll be taking Ruby for a walk while you guys settle up your problems."

As she turn away, Ruby stick out her tongue at both of us and follow Blake. Shocked, we said, "Ruby!"

* * *

**Blake**

Those two, always arguing. To think that they denied their childish behavior. They've been arguing for Ruby's affection. Even though I said that I'd take Ruby for a walk, I didn't mean literally. So I took her to the garden.

She rolled herself on the ground and quickly gets up when she saw a butterfly fluttering before her. I'm not interested on what she's doing but I should keep an eye on her or she bound to run off. The little pup leaping around trying to catch the butterfly. Somehow, I find it hilarious and adorable. Ruby never failed to cheer me up.

I brought the rubber duck she loved so much in case she got bored. Still, she keep on trying to catch the flying insect. I took out my book and drowned in my own fantasy. Suddenly, I heard a shout from two familiar voice. "There you are you little brat! Come here!" It was Weiss and Yang.

Both of them started to chase Ruby but she manage to escape by climbing up a tree. Yang keep trying to climb but the pup scratched her hands, making her fall several times. I settled my book on the ground and head towards the three. Ruby is still on the tree, hissing. Once again I face palmed. No wonder Ruby wanted to get away from them. "Come down, Ruby!"

I swear I heard a mew from the girl as she landed on my head. I shrieked and so does Ruby. Yang caught her sister by her cloak. The girl in red slowly return to human. She looked at her sister with a big, teary eyes. Usually Yang wouldn't survive but this time, she closed her eyes. "Not this time, little sis!" Ruby pouted. Weiss and I giggled. Sun started to set in the West. The four of us head to our dorms (though Yang carry her by her cloak).


	3. Unusual Stench

**This is where it all start. Enjoy =3**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Unusual Stench

**Ruby**

Today we will going to spar with each other. My sparring partner is Weiss (you know what happened :/). In our second year, we will be given intensive trainings and sparring. Grimm these day are getting stronger so I need to improve my fighting style and strengthen my Grimm. I may depended on my Grimm to much but that doesn't mean I don't know how to wield my scythe.

After few moments of sparring, the four of us lie on our back, exhausted. "Wow, Ruby. Your skills are improving. Great job," Weiss praised me. I gave her a smile and she smiled back. Suddenly, the door of the training room open and stood Jaune and Pyrrha. I move on to a sitting position. I guess they wanted to use the room. "Hey there. Are you done?" The blonde boy asked.

I nodded. Jaune called out Ren and Nora. The pink girl talked non stop. I don't know how Ren ever bear with her. Jaune helped me to stand. The others get up as well. Suddenly, he said, "Ruby, why are you smell like...blood?"

Blood?! What's he talking about?! "I-I guess you must mistook the sweat as blood..." He scratched his head. But then he said okay. I release my breath and sniffed it. No way... I do smell blood. I immediately excuse myself from the group. My insides are churning and I feel like I wanted to throw up. What did I ate?

* * *

**Yang**

I was shocked to hear Jaune said that my sister smell like blood. I ran after her and I could only think that Ruby might be in the toilet right now. I head to the girls toilet on the bottom floor. As I enter, I heard someone vomiting in one of the cubicle. The middle cubicle is where Ruby throw up into the toilet. I could smell blood from the toilet.

I patted her back to help her release whatever she ate. But inside the toilet is not just blood. I swear I saw intestines and I think an eyeball. Ugh, it's disgusting! I don't want Blake and Weiss see her like this and I'm sure Ruby thought the same thing. I think Ruby doesn't throw up anymore. I flushed all of the 'thing' and help her stand. She slowly walk to the sink and wash her face. She rinsed her mouth and spit out some blood.

I saw her tears showered down her cheeks. I heard faint hiccups from her. Oh, I couldn't bear seeing my sister cry! I pulled her into a hug and she cried on my chest," Shhh, it's okay. There's nothing to be worried about..."

"B-but Yang, w-what if I actually ate a h-human...?" I don't know how to answer that question. But I tried to shush her,"No, no, no. You're not. You didn't ate a human. I promise you didn't do it." She hugged me tightly and cried as much as she want. I couldn't help but think. Did she...?


	4. Humanoid Grimm

**Now I took the reference from Attack on Titans. Y'know, just for fun :D**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Humanoid Grimm

**Ruby**

I don't want to think of what Jaune said. I just wanted to focus on my studies and missions. Ms. Glynda wanted us to write a report about humanoid Grimm. Yang keep whining about the report which we'll need to write about 2000 words, "Why for fuck's sake we need to write this?!"

"Language, Yang! You don't want to corrupt Ruby with such word!" I don't know what she mean, but judging from how Weiss said, I think it's a bad word. So I just ignore it. Yang groaned. I keep on searching in the book about the human Grimm. The details were obscure. I don't think this Grimm ever exist.

* * *

**Blake**

While we were writing the report, Professor Ozpin entered our dorm, holding a paper. He put the paper on our table. There's a picture of some kind of giant in Emerald Forest and stating a new type of Grimm discovered. "I want you girls to investigate the existence of this Grimm. It hasn't terrorized anything, yet. But the reporter claimed it's a human Grimm."

Human Grimm? Really? I hope it isn't a false report again. There are floods of false report and we keep receiving these spammers. If it does, I'm gonna rip this son of a bitch into pieces. The four of us surrounded the piece of paper, not noticing that Professor Ozpin already left. A New-Type huh?

* * *

**Ruby**

Now we're at the forest, I hope we're not going to get ambush here. I'm always readying Crescent Rose and my nerve whenever I need to shift. The four of us slowly walk into the forest. The sooner we find the Grimm the better. I don't want to be out here forever.

The forest is quiet, too quiet. I don't like silence. Not at all. But there's no sign of any Grimm. After moments of searching, no one found anything. Yang started to whine," Aw, fuck this! We're going home!" Although Weiss exclaimed for swearing, she agreed on her suggestion.

Suddenly, we felt a tremor on our feet. The forest trees are heard falling to the ground. Then, the trees nearby us collapsed. A giant Grimm looked like a human appeared. All of us stunned. It's real?! The human Grimm!

The Grimm turn its head and saw us. It punched on us but we manage to dodge. Yang fired her gauntlets on it. I asked Weiss to use her Air Step on me. I jumped on him and stab my scythe into its shoulder but nothing. I quickly took my scythe out and jumped as it tries to smack me.

I know that I need to shift into a Grimm. As I my eyes turn red, I didn't realize a giant hand on top of me. I swear I could feel such enormous force pushing me into the ground. That's when I thought my world drown into darkness. I could feel my arm being pulled by the Grimm. I opened my eyes, only to find I'm staring into its eyes.

What is this fear? I've killed countless of Grimm but I never felt this kind of fear. It's large eyes staring into me. I'm completely immobilized and vulnerable. The next thing I know, my left arm ripped away from my body.

* * *

**Yang**

I'm completely stunned of my sister's scream. The Grimm ripped away her left arm. Weiss and Blake gasps in horror. The giant open its humongous mouth and devour her arm. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. I jumped to his face and punched him. It's hand let go of Ruby and collapsed to the ground, creating a small tremor.

I manage to catch my sister. I could totally see the inside of her from her ripped part. God, how could this happen?! I bring her to Weiss, stunned to see her. But quickly took her away from my arms. I turn to look at the Grimm which started to stand up. Out of anger, I leap towards it and mindlessly punch it. Blake join me too.

None of our attacks are working. From atop of its shoulder, I saw Crescent Rose on the ground. Then, I remember about the report of the human Grimm, stating that its weakness is on the nape. I jumped down and grabbed Crescent Rose. I climbed on it once more and target it's nape. I slice it with the scythe and the Grimm fall, no longer moves.

I immediately ran towards Weiss and Ruby. But then I'm stunned. Ruby's left arm was...back? But how? "Weiss, Ruby's arm... How did...?" She just shook her head. My little sister groaned and open her eyes. She look at us with a confuse look. Then, she look at her arm and give out an 'oh'.

"You must be surprised. I'm capable enough to regenerate a lost limb. So there's nothing you should worried about." I smack her head with my fist. She whimper and hold her head. "You idiot! You should've told us sooner!" She gave us a huge grin. Sometimes I'm worried about her.

It's almost late and we need to head back. I carry my sister on my back. This make Weiss jealous and I stick my tongue to her. Both of us are in argument again. Blake keep trying to break up the fight. Ruby giggled on my back. What can I say, we're the noisiest team in Beacon.


	5. Bizzare

Chapter 5 : Bizarre

**Blake**

Tonight is the most bizarre night we ever had. Well, I was awake to finish my book. Yang, Ruby and Weiss already asleep. It's 12 midnight and I wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

Suddenly, Ruby gets up on sitting position and stare blankly on the wall. I thought she wanted to go to the toilet so I ignore her. But she still stare at the wall. I started to feel worried. So I asked her,"Ruby, do you need something?" She didn't say a word. Then, she stood up and head towards the door. I got worried and wake up Yang and Weiss. After I said Ruby left the room, Yang panicked. She quickly grabbed her gauntlets and left.

* * *

**Yang**

Oh, I hope she didn't go far! Ruby never sleep walking. And a sleep walker never open their eyes. I ran through the hallway till I reached the entrance. As I exited the academy, I saw her, standing and watching the moon. I don't think she'll shift. The moon hasn't affected her lately. She only stand there, doing nothing. "Ruby..."

She turn around, only to meet her red eyes. Both of us stare into each other. I slowly walk towards her. She still staring at me. I started to feel goosebumps. Then, she turn towards the Emerald Forest. Blake and Weiss made on time. I was about to grab her when suddenly she sprinted away in high speed. I barely see where she's heading but I know it's the forest. "We have to follow her before she gets hurt!"

The other two nodded. The three of us sprint into the forest. I hope that she's okay.

* * *

**Ruby**

Eh? What am I doing here? Why am I at the forest? And why am I covered in...blood? I sniffed on it. Human blood... Just like the children I ate long ago. Did I...ate a human? God, please make this a dream! My insides are churning. I threw up a...bone?

What is this?! I threw up again. This time, it's a heart. Disgusting. So disgusting. Why? Why am I doing this? I threw up organs and bones. Oh, it hurts so much. Tears rolled down my cheeks. How many of them I've devoured? What would Yang think? God, forgive me...

* * *

**Yang**

I heard someone vomiting not far from here. I ran towards the bushes. Beyond it, I saw Ruby throwing out. I slowly walk towards her but gasps as I saw organs and bones on the ground. Did she...? No, I don't want to think about that.

I heard her soft cry. I tried to hold her shoulder but she slap away my hand. Her hiccups and her cry got louder. Tears showered down her cheeks. The smell of blood hurting my nose. But I can't let my sister cry. I hug my sister from the back. I shush her," Shhh, I'm here. It's okay. It's okay."

I could feel my arms being hold by her smaller hands. Seeing her like this broke my heart. What she'll ever do if I'm not around?

* * *

**Ruby**

I don't know when did I fall asleep. But what I know is I'm trapped in my sister's embrace. I found my self buried into her bust. I can feel her warmth on me. I've never been so...protected like this. I feel a lot safer in her arms.

Yang sometimes sleep with me whenever I have a nightmare. To tell the truth, she's afraid of the dark but she fear of losing me. That's the thing I could relate. I was thinking on waking her up but I wanted to drown myself into her warmth. Her scent makes me feel comfortable.

She sometimes sing a lullaby for me whenever I couldn't sleep. Her voice, is beautiful. To think that she's embarrassed to sing with such a voice. Just like mom used to do. But now, I have my sister and my friends as my new family. I'm just happy to be here with them.


	6. Accusation

**Now I don't know how to write harsh arguments but I've been through accusation :/**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Accusation

**Yang**

Today's half day. Second year students will be given extra free time after completing our training. The four of us decided to head to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. On our way there, someone pushed Ruby from behind, causing her to fall forward. The three of us looked at the culprit. "What's the big idea, Autumn!?"

The brunette pushed a newspaper onto Weiss' chest. The paper stated 'Ten people went missing last night, only to find their remains.' I helped Ruby to stand and glare at her but she ignore it. "How can you explain this, little bitch?!"

"Wait a minute! What makes you think Ruby did this?!" She dare accuse my little sister?! Who the fuck she think she is?! "I saw her leave this academy last night! I'm sure that time, this bitch devoured these people!"

"Don't you dare call her by that name!" Weiss begin to yell. Autumn huffed and crosses her arms. Ruby stood next to Blake. She's stunned. How dare she insulted her!? I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. "You three raised a monster in this academy and to think that you still cover her crimes? You guys a pathetic like her! This bitch ate them all!"

"You don't even know anything!" I shouted. She huffed again, with a smirk. "What's the matter, Blondie? Can't accept the truth?" I swear one more word she spit, I'll punch her fucking face. "Of course I can! The truth that you're a psycho bitch who like to accuse others!"

She glare at me and pushed me away. "Oh yeah?! Let me get this straight, Blondie! A MONSTER LIKE HER DOESN'T BELONG IN BEACON! SHE DESERVED TO BE CHAINED AND BEHEADED!" I punched her. She collapsed on the floor. I turn to look at Ruby. Tears flow down her cheeks. She pushes us away and ran. I called upon her but she ignored it. I glare at the brunette.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU JUST MADE HER CRY!" She gets up and glare at the three of us. As she was about to open her mouth, Ms. Glynda approach us. "What is this commotion about?!"

I was about to answer when suddenly the bitch said, "These three raised a monster in this academy and released her last night." She proudly spit out and turn to look at us with a smirk. But it didn't last long. "Miss Evergreen, I want you to follow me to Professor Ozpin's office. We'll discuss this matter later."

Her jaw dropped. Ms. Glynda walk towards us and whispered,"You better find her fast..." Without wasting even a second, I sprinted away from them. Hoping to find my little sister.

* * *

**Ruby**

How could she... Am I that bad? Was it...true? I don't know what to do. I'm scared. What if that happens on my friends? What if I kill...Yang? I don't want to think of anything. I suddenly remember what happened last year. I have an urge to kill my sister. My chest started to feel pain.

Maybe she's right. I should've been chained. I don't belong here. But I don't deserve this kind of insult. Why did I do to deserve this? What's wrong with them? I'm just a kid. I wanted a normal life. But instead, I got experimented and insulted. Why? No, it wasn't them...

It was me...

* * *

**Yang**

I couldn't find Ruby anywhere. In our dorm, in the garden nor even the library. I ran aimlessly and called her name. No answer. I'm getting panic and look for her in rural places. Still, no luck. I wanted to report to Professor Ozpin when suddenly I heard a faint cry inside the janitor's room. I open up and find Ruby clutching her knees.

She rocked herself back and forth. I heard her mumble, "My fault my fault my fault my fault my fault my fault," many times. I'm afraid that she's in a mental breakdown. I sit next to her and pull her into a hug. I gently caress her hair, stopped her from mumbling. But she still crying. She's been crying lately and I'm worried. Ruby suffered a lot last year and I don't want her second year to be worse.

Her cries getting lower and lower. "Sis, warm..." she said. I smiled. I keep caress her hair. Then, I heard a soft snore. "She's asleep," I whispered. I get up and carry her in bridal style. As I exited the room, Weiss and Blake arrived, trying to catch their breath. "What...happened...to her?" the heiress said, lack of breath.

"I...guess she locked herself here. Probably still thinking of what she heard a moment ago." I looked down at my little sister. She bring herself closer to me. Blake smiled and Weiss, I couldn't tell her look but I think she's jealous (score one for me XD). "C'mon, let's bring her back to our dorm." I nodded. I take a quick glance on my sister. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

* * *

**Ruby**

It was middle of the night. I don't know why I woke up at the time like this. I slowly leave my bed and head towards Yang. I keep staring her for no reason. Suddenly, my right hand turns into a claw. I raised my hand and about to slash her. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I can't control my body. It's moving by itself!

I tried to resist the urge to kill her. No, don't make me do this... I had enough... I killed my own mother. I don't want to kill my sister. I don't want this... I don't want the same thing happen again. I slowly regain my control and consciousness. My hand returns to normal. I started to cry.

Why am I doing this...? Isn't devouring innocent people out there enough? And now you want me to kill my own sister? What's happening to me? I try to stop crying but tears won't stop falling. I muttered,"Yang..."

* * *

**Yang**

I heard someone uttered my name. I get up into sitting position and saw Ruby standing next to me. I saw her crying. I could hear her faint hiccups. I started to get worried,"Ruby? Ruby, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, she buried herself into my chest. I was shocked but I patted her back gently. I shushed her in a soothing voice, "Shhh, it's okay. Nothing's gonna hurt you. I'm here..." I gently hugged her. She started to calm down, although I could hear her hiccups.

She release herself from my chest and wiped her tears. I asked her what's wrong. "I-I dreamt I k-killed you..." I'm froze and eyes wide open. She looked down onto her feet. She doesn't wanted to look at me. I put my hand on her cheek and look back at me. I gave her an assuring smile. "It's only a dream. You shouldn't think about it so much."

She weakly nodded, probably tired. I asked her to go back to sleep but she doesn't move from my bed. She said, "Can I sleep with you?" I'm kinda surprised of her request but I shift away a bit to give her some space. She lie down on her side and face me. I draped a blanket onto both of us.

"Goodnight, Yang." She slowly close her eyes and finally go to sleep. My, she's so innocent when she's asleep. I planted a kiss on her forehead. I saw her smile. I started to grew tired. As I was about to close my eyes, I mutter, "Goodnight, baby sis..."


	7. Wild

Chapter 7 : Wild

**Weiss**

This morning, we received a new mission from Ms. Glynda. A couple of Ursa terrorized a village near the Emerald Forest. As we arrived at the forest, Ruby's hair started to rise, sensing danger.

After what happened yesterday, Autumn will be place under Ms. Glynda heavy guidance. I guess she deserve it, though I expect Professor Ozpin to expel her. But I think that would be enough.

We keep our eyes open and be cautious. It's not the Ursa we worried oabout. We worried about the human Grimm. Although its lack of intelligence, it's strength can take down a Deathstalker and I'm sure there bound to be more.

Suddenly, Ruby started to hiss. The Ursas appeared from the bushes. Ruby charged forward and with a single strike, the bears collapse onto the ground. Taking down the Ursa are much easier. The three of us barely do anything.

"Well, that was something. At least we finished our mission earlier than before," I rolled my eyes. But what Yang said was true. We rarely accomplished any mission this early. As we were about to head back, I heard grunting behind me. I turn to look and it's coming from Ruby. She hold her head tightly. Her hands became claws. I wanted to help her but then she said, "Go away from me!"

"But..." Yang hasn't got any chance to finish her words when suddenly Ruby turn into her Grimm, "I said go awaaaaaayyyyyy-AAAAAHHHHHH!" She started to attack us. She slash her claws towards us but mostly it hits some trees.

"Ruby, what are you doing?! It's us, remember?!" Yang yelled but its useless. She acted nothing like the Ruby we know. She's more like the other Grimm out here. Wild and uncontrollable. She doesn't even listen to her sister.

* * *

**Yang**

I don't know what's wrong with her. She keep trying to strike us and we keep dodging her attacks. I know I need to stop her but I don't want to hurt her. I keep yelling out her name but she won't listen. She grew wilder and wilder. I heard Blake shouted at me, "Yang, you have to knock her out!"

"I-I don't want to hurt her!" I stuttered. But seeing that she won't listen to me, I have no choice but to punch her. As she was about to strike, I punch her with a mighty force from Ember Celica. Ruby flew few yards from us, knocking down trees. I sprinted towards her, hoping that she's okay.

My attack has put her into unconsciousness. She return into human again. I carry her on my back. Suddenly, we heard howls of Beowolves. Looks like the commotion we made attracted their attention. Weiss said, "We have to get out of here." Blake and I nodded. We quickly left the forest to the academy.

* * *

**Blake**

We brought Ruby back to our dorm. Weiss wrapped some bandages on Ruby's head. The blow from Yang's punch might hurt her and could probably damage her brain. But I don't think it would be that serious. Yang stroke her hair gently and onward to her bandaged head.

I told Weiss to follow me to the infirmary to get some medicine. I slowly close our dorm door. We walk towards the infirmary with silence took over. Then, Weiss said, "Why does she did that?" Silence took over once again. I look down on my feet and mutter.

"I don't know, Weiss. I don't know."

* * *

**Yang**

I didn't mean to hurt her but I had no choice. I touch her bandaged head. This is where I punched her, I thought. I keep stroking her hair, not noticing that she started to open her eyes. I feel a slight relief when she opened her eyes but suddenly she burst into tears and hug me tightly. "I'm sorry, Yang! I'm really sorry! I-I didn't meant to!"

I froze in her embrace. I don't get what she means but she continued, "I-I saw what happened! I-I attacked you! B-but I couldn't control myself! I-I'm sorry!" My eyes widened as I heard what she said. I couldn't believe what I heard. She saw but she can't do anything?! But I wouldn't want to push her away. She'll broke into pieces if I ever did that. I hugged her back and murmured, "Shhh, it's okay. I don't blame you. Please don't cry."

* * *

**Ruby**

I started to calm down when I heard her murmurs. She always did that whenever I cry. Just like what mom used to do, though my memories of her quite obscure. She stroke my back and keep shushing me. I know she won't believe what she heard. I slowly leave her warm embrace. I feel a jolt of pain in my head. I groaned in pain. Suddenly, Yang planted a kiss on my forehead. The pain slowly go away.

I smiled at her and she grin back at me. I always knew I could count on my sister. Although she sometimes act like a jerk, I know she always care about me. Suddenly, our dorm door open and stood Ms. Glynda. "Professor Ozpin would like to see you both," she said. Both of us look at each other with a confuse look but none of us protest. Yang help me stand on my feet. I hook my arm over her neck and we follow Ms. Glynda to Professor Ozpin's office.

* * *

**Yang**

Both of us enter the room and find Weiss and Blake inside. I set Ruby on the couch and I sit next to her. Professor Ozpin look at each of us. Ms. Glynda handed him a document. I started to get impatient, "Why did you call us, professor?"

Another quick glance on the document, he slid it towards us. I look at my sister and saw fear within her eyes. I look back at the file and slowly open it up. Weiss and Blake join in to see what's inside but not Ruby. She curled herself on the couch.

It contains information about Ruby. I keep observing it but I gasp as I saw this word; incomplete... What does it mean? "Professor Ozpin, what's the meaning of this?"

"I hate to say this but Weiss, Blake and Yang... Ruby is unstable."

* * *

**A/N : In this AU, due to Ruby being experimented, her memories of her past life started to fade but not all of them. She doesn't remember any happy moments but her traumas. Thus, causing her to suffer mentally. Also, she saw what she did in her Grimm form but she may not remember what happened entirely. **


	8. Chained Up

Chapter 8 : Chained up

**Ruby**

I always knew he would say it. I saw that file the moment I was caught by Alex. I peeked inside and saw that I'm incomplete. The three of them froze on the spot. I couldn't look at them even Yang. I'm unstable... I'm a monster. I almost killed them all. I almost killed Yang. I saw everything but I couldn't control myself.

I saw Yang clenched her fist. I know she wouldn't believe what he said. "What?! But she looks fine last year! How could she's unstable?!" Blake and Weiss tried to calm her down but with her rage rise up, I don't think it would be possible. "Last year, she was influenced by the moonlight. The moonlight gave her enough sense for her not injuring anyone. And for injuring herself, making her focus on the pain and bring her to her sense."

"Then, how come she's unstable?!" Yang burst out and stood on her feet, glaring Professor Ozpin with raging eyes. Professor Ozpin remain calm, "She wasn't influence by any of it. She can turn into a Grimm anytime she wants. But she's often use her Grimm and cause her Grimm gen to eat her human gen. Thus, she's started to crave for meat and kills."

"And I supposed...we should chain her up..." Just as Professor Ozpin finish his words, Yang was about to punch him but I quickly hold her waist tightly. She begin to struggle but the moment she look at me, her face soften. I slowly pull her down and she sit back next to me. Weiss begin to speak, "You can't chain Ruby, professor. There's got to be another way."

"From my prediction, she'll going to 'hunt' tonight. As for safety, we have no choice but to chain her." Yang hold her head and tremble. Blake started to protest, "But, sir. It's only a prediction. We wouldn't know if it's true or not."

"Because we wouldn't know we have to. I'm sorry Ms Belladonna. It's decided." Just as Yang was about to open her mouth, I said, "Alright." Yang look at me with a hardened face. She hold my shoulders tightly, "What are you thinking, Ruby?! There's no way I would let you be chained again!"

"There's got to be another way, Ruby! We won't let you chained up again!" Weiss begin to protest. I look at each of them. I gently squeeze Yang's hand and said, "It's okay you guys, it won't be long. Just for tonight. As long as you guys safe, I don't mind being chain at all." I gave them a huge smile. Yang starts to let go of her grip. I slowly push her hand away.

"Follow me." I followed Ms. Glynda to the room they've been talking about. I take a quick glance of Yang. I saw her tears. I look down on the floor and slowly walk away with saddening mood.

* * *

**Weiss**

Yang keep walking back and forth in our dorm. Blake and I keep telling her to calm down but she won't. I heard grunting from her. Her face hardened. Her lilac eyes turn red. I look at Blake. Her face still emotionless but I know she's not feel easy on the blonde's behavior.

Suddenly, she punched the wall with her bare fist. She fell to her knees. As much as I hate to admit it, I totally understand what she feel. I couldn't help but to think about Ruby. We promised her we won't let anyone torture her again. Then again, she'll torture herself with guilt for eternity. I walk towards Yang and hug her. She started to cry. I shush her with a soothing voice, "Shhh, it's okay. Ruby will be fine. There's nothing to be worry about..."

I don't know why did I do this. But I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I never seen Yang feeling down. She's the noisiest alongside Ruby. I keep shushing her and caress her golden locks of hair. I didn't realize she's already asleep. I look at Blake. She look down on her feet. The dorm become silent.

* * *

**Ruby**

I clutched onto my knees to my chest. This loneliness is killing me. I don't know what am I doing. And I don't know why am I here. I could feel the cold metal on my neck and my wrists. The chains are short enough to stop me from killing anyone. But I don't like this...

I always wanted to become a huntress. I dreamt of a world where it's free from Grimm. Then again, I'm a Grimm myself. Grimm kills people and I'm one of them. Yet, Yang treats me like I'm a human. She treated me like a normal child. But the fact is, I'm nothing but a **monster**. I've killed countless of people and I almost kill my friends.

Is this what I wanted? Living as a Grimm and a threat to them? I don't mind being chain if it's for their sake of safety. It's for the best, I thought. At least I won't be threatening them for a while. Still, it always bugs me. I don't know if I could protect them anymore.

Do I really belong here...?

* * *

**Yang**

The clock almost strike 12 midnight and yet I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking of Ruby. She must be cold and lonely. I get up from my bed, grabbed Ember Celica and head towards the painting. I slowly push the painting to the side, revealing a metal door.

I stumbled upon the large, metallic door. I push it open with all the strength I have but I could only create a small gap. That should do it, I thought. I enter the dark room. I barely see anything inside. But I could make out a Grimm figure at a corner. I slowly approach it and find Ruby in her Grimm. "Ruby..." I muttered.

The moment she raised her head, she wanted to strike me with her claws. I backed off but the chain manage to stop her. She growl fiercely with deadly eyes. I try to touch her but she keep trying to bite me. I release a sigh. I sit before her. She keep growling even though I didn't mean any harm. I look at her with a saddened mood.

"I know you're in there, Ruby. And I know you hear me. This isn't you. You have to fight back. This is your Grimm. You be able to control it. You don't deserve this..." I look down, unable to make an eye contact with her. But she stopped growling. She stood there, watching me talking nonsense that I don't even know whether she heard me or not. With her bright, red eyes watching me in the dark gives me goosebumps but this is Ruby.

"I don't know if you already knew this or not...I love you, Ruby Rose. And you have to remember that. You'll always be my sister no matter what you are. You're not a monster. And of course you belong with us. Nothing will change that..." She begin to curl herself into a ball. She looks like she's been hearing all the time but I don't think she would remember. I slowly touch her face and caress her fur. Her urge to bite me vanished, replace it by a soft growl. I begin to smile.

"I don't mind if you're the one ate me. As long it was you, I don't care about anything anymore..." I rested my head onto her nose. I could hear her breathing. Her warm breath hits my body, "Then again, I don't think you would remember nor heard me. But I feel glad I said this to you. I don't want to see you suffer anymore, Ruby. You had enough for a year. I don't want your second be the worst." Suddenly, she gestures me to get up with her snout. She gently pushes me away.

I know it's already late but I don't want to leave her alone. I look at her with a saddened face. Then, she licked me but no saliva this time. I touch her for the last time before I left. I take a quick glance at her, who begin to drown into slumber.

I slowly leave the room, close the door and put the painting where it used to be. I look outside. The moon shines bright in the sky. Last year Ruby depended on the moonlight but now, she can turn whenever she wants but leads her to insanity. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose my sister again. Not this time, I thought.

* * *

**A/N : Took longer than expected. I'll update as soon as I can. For now, I'll update once or twice a week due to excessive homeworks and school projects. New chapters might take longer. **


	9. Self Conscious

Chapter 9 : Self Conscious

**Blake**

Professor Ozpin called us to meet him at his office. As we heard the announcement, Yang started to feel uneasy. Weiss and I try to act normal. None of us wanted to start a conversation. So we walk in an awkward silence.

For few minutes, we arrived at his office. Yang's quite hesitated to enter, so Weiss opened the door for us. I could feel the tense build up in the room. I couldn't help but feel uneasy about this. Professor Ozpin is reading the documents regarding Ruby perhaps. We set ourselves at the couch. I look at both of my team mates. Weiss seems calm but Yang's the worse. I could see her hands trembling and clenching on her lap.

I don't want this silence took over. So I begin to speak, "Professor, how long will Ruby be keep captive?" I know this isn't a good start for a conversation but I don't like this silence. The tense is getting bigger and awkward. I heard a sigh from him. He dropped the document on his table and face the three of us.

"We will release her if she know how to control herself." But for how long? Chaining her like that doesn't help her to control herself. It'll only torture her. Yang gritted her teeth and I know it isn't a good sign. I look at Weiss and she nodded. "But sir, we can't leave her like that. She was left all alone in the room and you expect her to control herself without seeing anyone? We won't know unless she sees us, professor."

"But what if she threatens to kill you? That'll torture her even more than chaining her, no?" I couldn't help but agree. If she kills us, she'll live in depression and thus lead her to mental breakdown. I don't know what to say anymore. Then, Yang stood up and said, "She can. I visited her last night. Of course, she tried to kill me but somehow she manage to control her urge. I was talking to her and she heard what I said. I know that she might not remember but she can control herself, professor. Please give her a chance..."

Professor Ozpin frowned, trying to consider her plead. Weiss and I look at him with a hopeful looks. Yang's in pain right now regarding her sister and I wanted that pain to go away. Then, he nods. Our mood brightens although it's just the beginning. He gets up and gestures us to follow him with his hand. We look at each other before we left his office.

* * *

**Ruby**

I so tired. I don't know how long I could stand in this form. I tried to kill my sister again last night. But the chain managed to pull me down. I can't remember what she said to me. But I remember this word, 'I love you, Ruby Rose...' I know she often said that but this is more sincere than before. I felt like she meant it. I curl myself up into a ball. I don't know how long I need to stay in this room.

Suddenly, I heard someone open the door. I saw shadows from the outside. Then, I saw a golden locks of hair. Yang...? It was Yang. I feel a slight relief but somehow I feel the urge to kill again. Weiss and Blake enters the room along with Professor Ozpin. They slowly approaching me. 'Go away...' I said but they can't hear me. Yang tried to touch me but I was about to bite it off. They backed away a bit.

'Please don't do this... Don't make me suffer anymore... I don't want to lose them... Not like before... Please help me... Yang...' My sister's head raised a bit, looking into my eyes. Does she heard me? I try to speak to her again, 'Help me, Yang... Please...'

"Ruby, is that you?" Finally, she heard me. I feel relief but I don't think my Grimm would be satisfy. I try to gain my conscious but I couldn't. It keep resisting me. Then, I heard Yang said, "You can fight this, Ruby. It's your Grimm and you're it's master. You need to control it. I know you're in there, little sis. Make me proud."

As I was about to strike her, I managed to stop my claws reaching my friends. I can fight this. It's my Grimm! I slowly gaining my control. I pull away my claw. I try to change back into human. My hair grew shorter and my claws return to normal. My body grew smaller and weaker. Next thing I know, I collapse on the floor.

* * *

**Yang**

I panicked when Ruby suddenly fainted. As I touched her skin, it was cold and pale. Professor Ozpin open up the chains. I hugged my sister tightly. Weiss and Blake join in the group hug. I so happy that she manage to gain her sense. "I'm so proud of you, baby sis," I muttered.

Weiss and Blake let go of us. I carry her in bridal style. We turn to look at Professor Ozpin, "Thank you for giving her the chance, professor." He nodded with a smile on his face. I look down on my sister who begin to curl up.

The three of us left the room and head to our dorm. I set my sister on her bed and draped a blanket on her. I put my back of my palm on her head. So cold, I thought. Weiss and Blake excuse themselves. I gently caress her hair. It's soft as silk. I wanted to stay here with her. I don't want to leave her again. I lie down next to her and pull her into an embrace. Somehow, I drift off into deep slumber.


	10. Normal?

Chapter 10 : Normal?

**Ruby**

I feel so warm than before. No more cold floor be my resting place. I slowly open my eyes and saw Yang sleeping. I'm buried into her chest but I don't mind at all. Being hug by Yang is the greatest thing in my life. I could hear her heart beat and feel her warm breath.

I could feel her hands hugging my head. Compare to me, mine's a lot smaller than her. Since last year, she's been protective of what I'm doing. Sometimes I feel a bit annoying but her attention somewhat entertaining. Adding Weiss and Blake, they're like my second family in Beacon.

I can't remember what happened last night nor just now. But what I know is that I've return to normal. I could be with my friends again. I don't want to live in fear. I just want a normal life, even if I'm a Grimm.

* * *

**Yang**

I heard someone squirming on my chest. I open my eyes and saw silver eyes watching me. She gave me a huge grin. I responded it with a smile, "Morning, baby sis," I said. She gave me a confuse look. I tilted my head a bit, although I'm lying on my pillow. "Morning? It's half past noon," she said.

"Then it's good afternoon to you!" I grin. She smile at me and buried herself into my bust. I blush a little on the sudden contact. She's quite affectionate, I thought. She gets up from her spot. I reach out my arms, hoping that she'll return to me but she stick her tongue. She begin to leap around in our dorm. She seems energetic. It's great to see her spirit high. I don't want her to be depress.

I get up from my bed and head to the toilet. I wash my face and brush my teeth again. Suddenly, Ruby nuzzle herself on my leg. I'm startled for a minute due to the contact with her fur on my skin. Then, she shift herself smaller and leap on my head. I scratched her ears, making a purr sound.

I put on my boots and head to our training room. I'm sure Weiss and Blake will be there. Ruby doesn't want to leave my head so I just get on with it. On our way to the training room, we encounter Nora and Ren. The pink girl squealed, "Omg, you're so cute!" She snatch Ruby from my head and hug her tightly but I snatched her back. She reach out her arms to hug her and I stick my tongue at her. Ren shook his head.

"Hello, Ruby, Yang. Where's Weiss and Blake?"

"Probably at our training room. Maybe we're going to do some sparring," I said. Ren nodded and try his best to pull Nora away from us. With a cat face, she wave us goodbye. I put Ruby on my shoulder but she leap onto my head. After few steps, we reached our destination.

* * *

**Weiss**

I heard the door open and stood Yang with Ruby on her head. Then, I dash towards them and took away Ruby from the blonde. I hug her tightly and rubbed my cheek on hers'. Suddenly, I couldn't feel her presence in my hand and raise my head slightly, only to find her in Yang's. "Back off, princess! She's mine!" She said and stick her tongue at me.

"You've been hugging her for the whole day! Why don't you just give me?!"

"No. Way. Princess. She's going to play with me!" Here we go again. Ruby quickly leap away from her arms. Both of us look at each other with a glare. She's going to let me or else, "Bring it on, princess..."

"Oh I'm ALWAYS on!"

* * *

**Blake**

Ruby scurried to me and leap onto my head. I look up from my book and saw Yang and Weiss having a cat fight. I shook my head upon looking at those two. They always fight for Ruby's affection. I pick up Ruby from my head and put her next to me. She slowly shift herself into medium size.

I caress her fur and she nuzzle her snout into my palm. Suddenly, two voice yelled, "NO FAIR, BLAKE!" I look at them with my eyes widen. Ruby stick her tongue towards them and nuzzle herself into my stomach. Yang and Weiss bit their lips in jealousy. I giggled a bit. Soon, they join us.

We thought we're going to practice but seeing the three of them playing somewhat entertaining. I'm glad that Yang return to her cheery self. The room filled with laughters of us playing with Ruby. She knew how to make us smile.

* * *

**Ruby**

I'm glad that I'm with my friends again. I'm away from the cold, dark room and the eerie sound of chains. I just want to be free like everyone else. There's nothing I should be worry about, right...?

Somehow I feel an uneasiness in my heart. Something tells me that bad things will happen. I shook that thoughts away from my mind but it keeps bugging me. I look at my friends. Should I stay from them again? No, I don't want to make them worry especially Yang. I had enough with this charade. If I'm unstable, I'll remain as a monster.

I may have controlled myself from killing my friends but that doesn't mean I won't do it again. I don't want the same thing happen again. Am I normal right now...?

* * *

**A/N : It's hard to write happy parts in the story. Well, maybe a bit easy but it's not one of my favorite chapters. **


	11. You Belong

Chapter 11 : You Belong

**Yang**

I can't help but think about Ruby's condition. The word 'unstable' keep playing in my mind. I'm glad that she's happy right now but something's wrong. I can feel her aura somehow dark and cold. As her big sister, I don't want her to hide her condition to me.

We're having a practice at the forest on Ruby's suggestion. For now, my little sister doesn't have any abnormal signs on going insane. But she wanted us to stay on guard. I don't want to hurt her like last time and I know I don't have much of a choice.

Ruby try to sense any Grimm around and luckily, none of them are here. Suddenly, she cough and it sounds awfull. "Ruby, are you okay? Should we call it a day?" I ask.

"It's okay. It's just a cough. I'll be fine..." I look at her with a concern look. I couldn't bear seeing her like this but I can't do anything. Weiss, Blake and I look at each other.

* * *

**Ruby**

Ugh, I feel sick. So sick I could throw up but I can't do it here. I try to act tough and I know it's useless. I can't lie to Yang. When I say 'yes', that means 'no' to her.

We walk deeper into the forest and yet there's no sign of Grimm anywhere. Even the human Grimm weren't here. I look up at the sky to see if there's any Nevermore but I see a bright, blue sky. It's awfully quiet and I don't like silence. When there's silence, it means danger lurks nearby. I change Crescent Rosé into its scythe form.

Suddenly, I feel my rage grow inside me. My chest aches and my hand slowly turn into a claw. I dropped Crescent Rosé onto the ground. My nerve force me to change into a Grimm. It hurts... The burning sensation of my body hurting me. "Ruby!?" I heard Yang exclaimed behind me.

I couldn't contain my rage. Then, I slashes down a couple of trees not far from us, almost hitting Yang. My team mates look at me with their eyes wide open. I look at them in fear. I immediately change my claw into hand. Tears roll down my cheeks. I ran away from them and return to Beacon.

I'm scare, I thought. What would they think? What would Yang say? Will they abandon me? I couldn't think straight. All I want to do is to isolate myself...

* * *

**Yang**

I chase after my sister when she left. Weiss and Blake said they'll be right behind me. I reach the academy and right on time, Ruby was about to enter the building. I try to catch her. With her small body, she gracefully avoid the crowd. I push them away, not having any chance to apologize. What's on my mind is to get to my sister.

I saw my sister stopped at the painting to catch her breath. I slowly approach her and grab her shoulder, causing her to startle. I turn her around to face me. Her eyes are blood-shotted. "Ruby, why are you running from us?"

"I had enough, Yang! I don't want things become like this! I almost get you killed, twice! I'm going to lock myself in here from now on!" I'm in total shock. I froze on my spot. "You can't do that, Ruby. Locking yourself won't solve anything," I said in a soothing voice but she burst out again.

"Then what is it I can do?! I shouldn't be here in the first place! I'll end up killing people! I'll end up kill you guys! I don't want anyone to die because of me!"

"Ruby..."

"I killed my mother! I killed all of those innocent people! I devoured them all! Autumn was right! I don't belong here!"

"Ruby, listen..."

"I've been experimented! I've been insulted! What is it I do to deserve this?! I had enough! I don't want to live anymore!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCKING MONSTER! CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR A SEC?!" I immediately cover my mouth as soon as I realized what I said. Ruby look at me with tears shower down her cheeks. What did I done...? Why did I said that?

"I-is that true...? Is that what y-you think of me,Yang...? A-am I a m-monster to you...?" She stuttered. I didn't mean to say it. I try to speak up but she immediately left before I could say anything. I look down to my feet. I clench my fist and gritted my teeth. I punch the wall and hurt my fist. But blaming myself won't do anything.

I run towards the path Ruby took. I need to apologize to her. But I need to find Weiss and Blake. Right on time, they're at the hallway and perhaps they might saw Ruby. "Guys, have you seen Ruby?!" I said in a panicked tone.

"I thought she was with you!? Yang, what happened?!" Weiss started to panic. My eyes widen as I heard they didn't see Ruby on their way here. I messed up, I thought. It's all my fault. I spit out the words I regret to say, "I insulted her..."

"You what?!"

* * *

**Ruby**

Was it all lies? Does she been acting all the time? I'm incredibly upset by her words. My own sister...insulted me. I slashes any obstacle in my path in my Grimm. I roar in rage as I kill every Grimm I came across. But it won't heal my broken heart.

I've reached deep into the forest but I still don't feel calm. I didn't realize I reached an abandoned church. I slowly enter the church, even though I know there's no one live here. The inside of the church is quite spacious from the outside. The sunlight from the outside shines into the once holy building.

Somehow, I feel calm and peace. I gave out a howl and it responded by few Beowolves from the forest. I curl myself and lie on the ground. Maybe live as a Grimm isn't a bad idea after all...

* * *

**Yang**

I've being lectured for an hour by Weiss and Blake but I quickly remind them about finding Ruby. The only place I could think of is the Emerald Forest. We yelled out her name but no one answer. We split up to find any traces of my baby sis. After few minutes of searching, I found some trees and dead bodies of Grimm lie on the ground. It must be Ruby, I thought.

I send out a signal to Weiss and Blake. It took them few seconds to find me. The wrecked path is straight in line and I don't think it'll be hard to find her. The sooner we get to her the better. We follow the path she created. From the scent of the dead bodies, it's been an hour or two.

It's a good thing it didn't took us a long time to reach our destination. I didn't know there's a church in the forest, though it's already abandoned for a long time ago. I hope she's in there, I thought. I just wanted to makes up to her. We slowly enter the building. Then, we reach at the center of the building where we found Ruby curled up in her Grimm. I called her out, "Ruby?"

She raise her head slightly and look at us with her bright, red eyes. But then she said, "Go away. I'm a monster. Just what you said..." I feel guilty upon hearing her said it. I slowly approach her and she doesn't do anything. I mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, her physical becomes smaller and her fur grew shorter. Her back still facing me. I wanted to walk towards her but I don't think she would wanted any contact yet. "Ruby, I'm sorry for insulted you... I didn't mean to. I was mad because you talked none stop and I tried to calm you down. I regretted for saying that. And I understand if you still mad at me... But remember this, you belong with us. You're not a monster. So please forgive me..." I look down at my feet. I close my eyes, unable to see my little sister sulk before me.

Then, I feel someone hug me. I open up my eyes and see Ruby hug me tightly. I heard she muttered, "I'll never mad at you, sis. I'll never hate you..." I smile at her and hug her back. Weiss and Blake join in the group hug.

We slowly release our embrace. Ruby begin to smile again. I'm glad that I made up with her. "C'mon, let's go home..." As we're about to leave, we heard a loud roar coming from the outside. At the opening of the church, a dragon-type Grimm jumped into the holy building. The black and purple Grimm look at each of us.

Just as we thought it's over, a new threat appear. This Grimm is a lot different than any Grimm we fought. It's aura is dark and demonic. What is that thing?!

* * *

**A/N : This my favorite chapter among others even though the dialogues are quite painful to write XP Anyway, reviews are welcome :3**


	12. Goodbye

**A/N : So I want you guys to know that this chapter will be in Yang's perspective**

* * *

Chapter 12 : Goodbye

The dragon Grimm locked it's eyes on Ruby and try to punch her. I activated Ember Celica and charge towards it but it just run pass by me. Even Weiss and Blake were ignored. It only focuses on my little sister. "W-why does it won't attack us? Why Ruby?!" I said but I know there's no answer to it.

"Ignored or not we have to help Ruby!" Weiss said. Both of us nod and lunge ourselves to the Grimm. Ruby struggles to escape from its grip. I punch it on the face and made it release her. Ruby managed to land safely and turn herself into a Grimm. Unfortunately, her size doesn't exceed the dragon Grimm.

There's no way she would survive. Weiss froze it's legs with ice but it manage to break free. It grab Ruby by her neck and throw her along the building but she manage to turn back to human. I helped Ruby to stand on her feet. The Grimm release a roar that deafening our ears.

I don't think we can fight this thing. I call out everyone else to retreat but the dragon Grimm won't let us escape. Ruby said, "You guys go ahead! I'll be right behind you!" I was about to protest when she suddenly run across the room and shouted at the Grimm to gain its attention. The Grimm fell for it and aim for Ruby. Weiss and Blake left before me. I watch the two brawlers fighting. At the same time, I'm worry about Ruby.

I called her out, "Ruby, get out of there!" She take a quick glance on me. The Grimm almost caught her but she manage to escape. I thought she was coming with me but suddenly, she pushes me away. My eyes widen and saw her lips move. I couldn't make out what she was saying but from her lips, I know she said, "Goodbye, sis..."

She aim Crescent Rosé to the ceiling and shoot it. The rubbles cover the whole entrance to the room. I'm froze on my spot, couldn't believe what I saw. I yelled out her name to make sure she's alright, "RUBY! ARE YOU THERE?! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Bring Weiss and Blake out of here..." I could hear her faint voice beyond the rubbles. I punch them but it's no use. I take a quick glance at it and bring Weiss and Blake out of the building. We ran as far as we can but just as we reached the higher ground, an explosion is heard from the church. The building blown off into pieces and smoke can be seen from a distance.

I look around to look for my sister but I couldn't find her... I can't believe before my eyes. Just now we're together but now there's nothing but ashes! I fell to my knees. Tears shower down my cheeks. It can't be happening. My worst nightmare... It comes true... Not here, not now. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N : How was it? Was it good or bad? State it in your review and tell me if you want the next sequel or not :D**


End file.
